


[Podfic] constellations

by taikodragon (hana_ginkawa)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabbles, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: A collection of drabbles and other shortfic from tumblr.Before the Blades mission, before Shiro's whole world turned upside down, before Keith just left him there to deal with fallout like his own personal nuclear winter, he'd said, "I love you."He'd said it before, of course. But never like that, like he couldn't contain it, like he was sure he would absolutely die on that mission if he didn't tell Shiro.And then he'd left.





	1. Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narada-talis (sarensen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarensen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [constellations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712317) by [narada-talis (sarensen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarensen/pseuds/narada-talis). 



> My first Sheith podfic!!!
> 
> Done as a surprise for [narada-talis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarensen/pseuds/narada-talis) in celebration of a new mic for recording. I'm glad you liked it.

**Title:** Always 

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/t97tch122de2s2z/Constellations_-_Always_by_narada-talis_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file) [5 MB, 03:22]

**Google Drive Streaming:** [Always](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12CpwONrwHYuYIt7sCzZcQ7z_pZVPzUFJ/view?usp=sharing)


	2. home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one for [narada-talis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarensen/pseuds/narada-talis). Enjoy.

**Title:** home 

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ei2s2bnd88s9bpy/Constellations_%25282%2529_-_Home_by_narada-talis_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file) [5 MB, 03:38]

 **Google Drive Streaming:** [home](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ERzZp2H-iToptE4G3XaUwL18iGHXlf2o)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaikoDragonjkf), and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
